


your love isn't a cage for wild hearts

by pantheonofbeauty



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantheonofbeauty/pseuds/pantheonofbeauty
Summary: an AU, if Malia Tate had been found by Sam and Dean Winchester. No Beacon Hills groups or packs.A summary of what Sam and Dean did for Malia after they saved her...Malia's about 19 in this story, so she's legal if you interpret it as romantic. But it was mostly written entirely platonic.





	your love isn't a cage for wild hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This has platonic cuddling and such, nudity, etc. some violent and bloody memories.

When she first came back to everything and put the forest behind her, Dean was there. He grabbed her and pulled her tight, despite the dirt and blood on her naked body. He draped his coat over her as she climbed into the backseat and didn't mention anything about the mess on the leather seats. He showed her a clean empty room in the bunker that was her's now. He gave her a couple of his shirts to wear and took her to the kitchen to eat. 

But it was Sam who stayed up with her, drawing her a bath and scrubbing the dirt and grime of her skin, brushing out her hair and spending countless hours getting rid of the lice and ticks left in it. He cleaned the dirt from under her nails and showed her how to brush her teeth again. 

See, Dean shows her her first movie and lets her taste a slushie and entire bags of chips. He offers to teach her how to drive, how to shoot. 

Sam's the one to explain to Malia about special effects because if anyone actually blew up on set, they wouldn't be allowed to watch the movie. Sam knows how she doesn't feel good after eating chips and other junk food because she craves meat and fatty foods before a shift, but likes carbs and sugars after. He knows she hates cars and still has PSTD from the crash and doesn't like guns because of her dad's habit of trying to shoot the coyote that ran around his home. 

Sam stays up with her some nights, because she can't sleep with the nightmares of the crash. They'll sit in the woods outside the bunker, on a small rocky cliff that's surrounded by thick forest. It's only a ten minutes from the bunker. They'll watch the sunset together and Sam will hold her close in his arms, knowing that the deep pressure helps her relax. 

But Dean isn't stupid either. He picks it all up after a few weeks, apologizing for not noticing sooner. Malia doesn't really care, because now he cuddles with her at night, because she can't ever seem to get warm after she became human again. He jokes it's because she doesn't have a fur coat anymore.

Malia loves when Dean cooks for her. She thinks he could do it professionally. He thinks she's just being silly. She knows he's proud of it. 

It isn't uncommon to find her lying on the couch or tucked in a corner of the library. Sam will call out for her, and a grey coyote will run up to him. Dean finds her coyote form soothing, like a service dog for stress. When she shifts back, she's completely naked. She doesn't ever feel ashamed of that. Sam knows she's comfortable in her skin; whether it be the fur of a coyote or the bare skin of a girl. 

She thinks Dean is very funny. He can barely hide his smiles when her and Sam are near, but she smells the chemo signals. The bitterness of regret on her tongue when she's near him is familiar. She's tasted the same guilt. The sour taste of anger and the rotting sweet of sorrow. 

She likes the sweet smell of joy and the feeling of pride. It's addicting to her. She chooses to make herself happy again. When she lets go of the anger inside her, she tastes something light on her tongue, pulling her mouth into a grin. It's a smile. 

But she's always allowed to talk about how she feels. No secrets, no stigma. Just healthy, open relationships. When she's confused or hurt, she's been taught that she doesn't have to lash out or pull away. Dean and Sam will always respect her space, but they'll always be ready to step in if she needs it. 

They all support each other. When one is angry or upset, they can work through it without letting it overcome them. Sam, Dean and Malia learned that feeling the bad emotions are necessary in order to feel the good emotions. Grief is a process, and they all are burdened by those things. It will fade with time, but it will still hurt.

And that's just life at the bunker. When Sam and Dean agree to bring Malia on a hunt, she learns about human interaction. No, Malia, you can't call someone weak or stupid because it hurts their feelings and that's not okay. Malia you can't claw the suspects to get answers. She also figures out that leaving someone injured behind isn't the right thing; it might be something a coyote does, but not something a person does.

Malia proves herself a damn good hunter. Her enhanced senses provide a dangerous edge against monsters and demons. Sam and Dean are real impressed several times over; she's saved them countless times. 

Consent is something else she's learned the importance of; if you want something from someone, you have to make sure it's okay with them, asking is key, verbal conformation is best. asking every time isn't annoying, her consent is important too. she shouldn't be pressured to do anything she doesn't want to, no means no, in every context. That was after Sam and Dean caught her making out with a teenage boy in the back of the bar they were in. Dean was very angry. Malia wasn't embarrassed at all. 

Malia hasn't known many people in her life. But she's seen enough violence and cruelty to know that both Sam and Dean have hearts of gold... and for that, she loves them so much.


End file.
